Passion Fruit' 2B x 9S one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: After finding a pomegranate and mistaking it for a passion fruit, the two androids find themselves alone in the forest. 9S feels strange, and for once 2B is rather lenient with him. Mature. Lemon.


9S held up the red fruit, gazing at its round figure. Behind his shoulder, 2B furrowed her brow at the organic plant matter. "What is that?"

"I believe it's called a passion fruit," 9S replied, though he wasn't entirely sure. Whatever it was, it was ripe in his hand. "Humans used to eat it."

Though androids needed no food, 2B couldn't deny the curiosity bugging her. "Maybe we should try eating it. It could improve combat performance."

Her finger dug into the fruit, almost puncturing the surface. The fruit itself was rather hard, like a miniature watermelon. In all honesty, there were no words to describe it.

Around the two, the forest leaves swayed in the wind. As always, the weather was warm. The sun had stopped setting long ago, leaving night to the imagination. The two were alone in the forest zone. For once, there were no irritating machines to leap at the androids while screaming about their king. The rock was hard against 2B's thighs as she sat down. Through sheer strength, she managed to pull the fruit apart. Countless red orbs spilled out from the fruit. Upon closer look, they appeared to be seeds.

Silently, the two grasped a seed each. It was soft; 2B made sure not to squeeze it too tightly lest it burst. Putting it into her mouth, she felt the smooth surface with her tongue. Her teeth punctured the surface and tangy juice flowed out. It was sour, yet slightly sweet. Sort of like an unripened cherry. The center seeds were slightly crunchy though. Grasping several more seeds, 2B placed them in her mouth. 9S also grabbed a few more. After several minutes, red juice stained their lips. 2B took the care to wipe the stains away from her skin. However, her lips were still a deep scarlet.

9S looked back at her. The only red stains on him were on his hands. Within a few minutes, the passion fruit was completely barren of seeds. The two androids sat there, feeling content. Something about the fruit was oddly satisfying. The sun cast deep orange light over the clearing. It peaked through the leaves, dappling the grass underneath. Sunset no longer happened, but occasionally the sky would become a rather scarlet color. However, the sun never fully vanished from view.

Feeling rather restless, 9S' gaze drifted toward 2B's exposed thigh. Suddenly, he felt…off. The air was hot, and he felt a little sweaty under his collar. _Don't tell me it was poisonous,_ he thought while wincing. 2B was looking at him so intensely that he thought he was going to melt. "What?" he muttered, jerking his head away.

"9S, your pants."

Come to think of it, his pants did feel quite tight. Looking down, he was shocked to see a bulge. "Sorry, 2B," he said quickly, making a pathetic attempt to cover himself with his arms. The look on her face, however, was not quite what he expected. The android scooted closer, her face almost hungry. "Um, 2B?"

"9S," she murmured while running a gloved finger over the exposed part of his chest. The Scanner shivered, feeling his member twitch. Her breasts were right up against him, round and soft. "9S, I feel strange. It's like how I feel in battle, except we're not doing anything."

Indeed, 9S had felt the feeling before. Not only in battle, but sometimes when looking at his companion. Never had it been this strong though. A fire burned in his stomach, yearning to do _something._ Perhaps it was the fruit making them feel this way. "That's called lust. Humans used to feel it around each other."

"I know what lust is," 2B snapped. Pressing 9S down, she scooted her thighs against his cock. Despite himself, he moaned. More than anything, he wanted to feel her without the pesky interference of cloth. 2B took her visor off. Looking down at 9S, her eyes were solemn. "9S, do you want me?"

Though his cheeks burned, he swallowed slowly. _God, yes. You're beautiful…._ The thoughts had always lingered in his mind, but he had held his tongue constantly. What was the point of telling someone she was beautiful if she was intended to look that way? Even though there were identical models that looked and acted exactly like her, 9S could always tell which one was the 2B he knew. "Yes," he muttered, feeling red flush over his face.

The android ducked down and nipped his ear. "Good," she growled. At first, 9S was scared. What was she going to do? He knew of sex, but he had never felt it before. Besides, never would he ever have thought it would've been with 2B. She was simply way out of his league. However, he began to get a better idea of what such a thing entailed as 2B began to grind against him. Her panties were wet, earning another twitch from his eager cock. "That's right, 9S," she sighed.

"2B…." Her hands were beginning to climb up his jacket. Her thumb traced the line leading to what was under the belt, earning a guttural moan from the Scanner. Her hands soon found his belt buckle, undoing the tight restraints. They slid off easily, exposing his erect member. Tentatively, her hands focused around the base.

"It's hard," she murmured while stroking it. Running her finger over the tip earned a hiss of pleasure from the male android. Precum stained the tip, turning her fingers shiny. Bringing her mouth down, she took all of it in her throat. As soon as she took it all, a shockwave of pleasure shot through 9S. Not realizing it, he began to thrust slightly into her throat. Instead of retching, she simply took it deeper.

After a few minutes, she withdrew. Saliva stained his member, dripping down the shaft. "2B?" he asked, worried something was wrong.

Not replying, she scooted further up him. The android's hands met her panties as she tugged them off slowly. Allowing herself a low growl, she gradually moved on top of his cock. Her pussy was soft, wet fluid seeping over his length. For a few moments, she paused, looking down at him. _She's keeping me in suspense,_ the male android realized. With no warning, she suddenly began to push her hips down against him.

Every inch she went down on him, 9S' moans grew louder. She fit perfectly around him, just tight enough. Even the slightest movement sent a flood wave of intense pleasure shooting through his hips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could faintly feel 2B's lips against his. Finally, she reached the base. His hands met around her thighs to push her deeper over him. In the back of his mind, he felt faint surprise at how he was taking the lead. Her hands brushed against his chest once more as she peeled off his jacket.

Warmth exploded in his chest as her lips met his. Mindlessly, his hands explored every inch of her body he could find. His tongue ran over her smooth nipples, tasting the succulent skin. 2B's skin was soft and warm, silken almost. Every touch made him wild with ecstasy. After all, this was what he had always wanted. How many times he had felt himself lust for her, or had hidden what he truly wanted to say. But here and now, he was finally with the one he loved.

"2B, I think I'm coming…!" He suddenly stiffened as relief flowed through his body. His muscles spasmed for a moment until finally relaxing as he spilt every last drop in her.

Panting, she dropped by his side. It was strange to feel fatigue; androids never ran out of stamina. Resting was simply for maintenance and to take care of hardware. But for the first time since he was created, 9S felt exhausted. The two huddled together in the forest, their skin brushing softly.

2B's lips were a vivid shade of coral as the android looked over at him. For once, her expression was unguarded, almost vulnerable. But it was only there for a moment before slipping away to her usual facade. Climbing to her feet, she quickly put her clothes back on. "We'd best get back to the mission."

Disappointment flooded through 9S as he did the same, but nevertheless he still followed her. After all, she was his passion fruit. Nothing else could make him feel so… _hungry._ But there was also something gentle lurking in the depths. A love that he couldn't not speak. Must not speak. It would just make it that much harder for her to kill him. After all, the last thing he wanted was to turn the flavor bitter.

* * *

All right, I just _had_ to write a small one-shot between these two (and a lemon at that). I couldn't help it. This is my new OTP definitely. I'm working on a tad more serious NieR work for now, but I'm honestly not sure when it'll be finished. It's definitely a lot more grim. Anyway, not sure if I'll be writing more Fire Emblem fan fictions like I used to. Not only am I busy working on my novel, but I'm also just not into the fandom as much anymore. I love the Fire Emblem games (I'm playing Echoes currently), but I just don't feel the same way about my favorite ships like I used to. My new passion is now 2B and 9S. I ship them as much as I shipped Chrom and F!Robin, and that's saying something.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
